


Greyish

by Wengermina



Series: Dorgias Series [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wengermina/pseuds/Wengermina
Summary: J.J. and Noah are still adapting to the new problems, but J.J. wants to do more for his brother. The beginning of how Noah becomes the chess strategist.





	Greyish

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people, how are you? I am back with the second part of this series. I love writing from J.J.´s perspective that I will miss it when I will focus more in Noah, but for that there are still a couple things that I want to write. For the moment the titles are related to the story. Why "Greyish"? Well a chessboard has two colors: black and white, so you can imagine now.  
> I hope you like it, and any comments are welcome, see you in the next update.  
> PD: Here I also recommend to have tissues.

A few months had passed since Noah's vision had worsened and the things were not easy for both, it had been very difficult to adapt everything so that Noah could move as easy as possible. But it was not only that, with Noah outside from the Academy's tennis team and now unable to attend class, he had to stay at home. Their mother looked for a specialized teacher who every day went to their house to give him class, but except that, the routine of Noah did not go beyond. It was all very monotonous, something that frustrated him.

For J.J., Noah was a very active person, always wanting to try something new and wanting to show him, so every time he looked at him it was like a different person. Whenever he looked at him Noah had that look of sadness, when he did not have classes, he just stayed in his room lying down. He had tried to convince him to go for a walk together but he always told him no, that he was fine and that he did not need his help. He had shut himself up completely and J.J. did not know what to do. Even one day he tried to talk about it with his mother, but she only told him to give him space, did not she understand that Noah could not continue in that situation?

J.J. decided to act on his own, but he didn´t know where to start, that too was new to him, so the first thing he had to do was find information. He put his hands in his pockets, when he noticed something in one of them, it was a card. But not a normal card, it was a card about an association for blind people, he recalled that a woman had given him in the hospital after receiving the diagnosis of Noah. She had told him that if he ever needed help he would not hesitate to call her or even go through the association, he would be well attended. That was what he needed, maybe Noah would be angry if he knew he had gone to that place, but it was all he could do for him.

 

****

The next day after school he decided to go even though he had training he still refused to appear, he knew that would have consequences, but he was still angry with them; moreover his motives were more than sufficient. The center was somewhat far away so he had to take the bus to get there, surely that was going to delay his time to return home, but that was also a minor evil. An hour later, he got off at the corresponding stop, from there he only had to walk about ten minutes. He was a little nervous, first by hiding that from Noah, he had never done that before and second ... if it was really possible for those people to help him. Breathing deeply J.J. pushed the door of the building coming into a nice reception. The decoration of a lively tone did not fit the purpose of the place at all.

-Good afternoon, may I help you with something? - Suddenly a voice drew him out of his distraction and he saw a woman behind a table, and he came carefully there.

-Ahm, yes, my name is J.J, I called this morning to have an appointment with Mrs. Smith.-

-Oh yes I remember you, wait here, I'm going to get her.-

It was not long before when the receptionist came back, accompanied by Mrs. Smith, who smiled with politeness at him, no doubt she remembered him.

-Good afternoon J.J. if you do not mind accompanying me to my office, we'll both be quieter to talk. Do you want a drink? –

-Ehm no thanks, I'm fine. - said as he accompanied to her office and Mrs. Smith invited him to sit down.

-Well, how are things with your brother? I guess the reason why you are here today is because of that, or am I wrong? - J.J. shook his head at the direct question, but on the one hand that was better, he was thinking about how to get the subject and thanked her for doing so.

-Noah…he is not doing well, he does not want to leave his room, and every time he talks less, I'm trying but he simply refuses and our mother...well she only tell me to give him space. I do not know what I can do to help him.

-J.J. you have to understand that your brother needs time to adapt to his new condition, you can´t force him, but maybe you can look for something in which you can both interact so that gradually he can back to normal. The most important thing is that he has to feel like everything is the same, that he has the control. He is the one who has the most fear and that is why he feels that he should stay in his room because he feels safe there. You have to provide him something that other people can do and that he can too, so he can feel confident and things will not be different because he can´t see.-

J.J. remained silent while he was listening to her, and if all he had done so far had been to force him without regard how frightened he was? He would have to be at his side, make him see that he would never leave him and still love him as always, that he did not blame him for not being able to play together again... And the second was to find something that he could do, that would be more difficult.

-I think I understand, I have been unfair to him, I have not thought of anything how he has to feel ... I am a horrible brother.-

-J.J. it is a mistake that we all commit, you are not the first nor will you be the last, but that you are here asking for help shows that you want to change and not all at such a young age are able to do. You are very brave. And that's why there is this association exists to help people like you, we're all in this together, you and your brother are not alone.-

-Thank you Mrs. Smith…I will think about it and I will try to find something for him.-

-You are welcome J.J. you know anything you need, you know how to contact me, and think in something that Noah can be good, you are the one who knows him best, I'm sure you'll find something quick.-

With that they ended the conversation, J.J. said goodbye to her and the receptionist and he left the building.

 

An hour and a half later J.J. came to his house where her mother did not seem very happy. Of course, they had called her back from the academy to say he had missed the training, but most of all, he had not told her he was going to be late. J.J. did not want to argue, much less have to talk about it so he apologized and excused himself saying that he would see how Noah was.

The door was closed so he knocked on the door.

-Noah, it´s me J.J. can I come in? - He heard a slight yes inside the room and he opened the door carefully. He saw that Noah was where he always lay on his bed in a fetal position. J.J. sighed as he moved to the bed and sat down beside him.

-Where have you been? Mom was worried, and you haven´t gone again…-

-Yes, I am sorry I had to do something, but this time I promise that I will go.-

-That's what you said last week. - And Noah was right, he had only been giving excuses to run away from reality, but this time he was serious, he wanted to do things right.

-I've really been thinking about something, I want us to play chess. - The whole trip back had made him think about that, Noah was always the one who organized the strategies of his doubles, and chess in part resembled tennis, in anticipation of the movement of the opponent, so he thought Noah might have interest. A few seconds passed until he noticed movement of the bed and watched as Noah stood up questioning him.

-J.J. are you serious? Chess?- J.J. looked at his brother, it seemed as if he had said something bad, but soon Noah put his hand to his face letting out a laugh.

-What? I think it´s a good idea, and if I remember correctly there is a chessboard above in the attic.-

-Oh J.J. sorry, I really think it's a good idea, thinking that you could think of yourself before me is funny. - J.J. elbowed him not too hard because he knew he was joking and then mussed his hair.

-Oh so that's what you think about your big brother? I think I've spoiled you too much.-

-I can´t deny that I take advantage of it. I know you can´t tell me no.- Noah smiled a little when he said that, it was the first time he had been doing since then, so J.J. could relax with that, after all it was a breakthrough he had achieved.

 

****

From that conversation J.J. had rescued the chessboard from the attic and they had begun playing in the afternoons when he returned from training. He had certainly been right with it, Noah was quite good at chess. In addition with the good weather Noah proposed to play in the garden, so now every time he returned Noah was already sitting outside waiting to play. It was as if his inner child had returned and there he was again doing what he wanted.

During the weekend, while they were sitting outside playing Noah broke the silence while it was J.J´s turn.

-J.J. I was thinking about how I can still help the tennis team. - He said carefully because he knew that every time he mentioned something about the tennis team, J.J. was on the defensive.

-Forget about them.-

-Please, listen to me first and then you can get angry at whatever you want. - He was about to protest that was not true when Noah interrupted him. -Look, I still want the team to win, I want you to keep advancing, but for that you have to let me help you. I understood why you brought the chessboard, and on base it looks quite like tennis, does not it? And I think we both know that I'm good, you have not even realized that there is no way you can win this game anymore. So this is what I'm going to propose you, let me organize the team's strategies.-

J.J. was perplexed at the words of his brother, had he so quickly grasped his intention? And ... wait a moment, how did he no longer have a chance to win? If they had only made a couple of moves, he looked at the board trying to find where it had gone wrong, but quickly he looked away at his proposal. No, no, no…not at all in the world he was going to let him do that. They did not deserve it after the deal they'd given Noah. If it were another tennis team, he would be more than delighted, but in that case it was impossible.

-Noah, they do not deserve your help at all after they kick you out.-

-J.J. for the last time that was necessary, I can´t play like this but with this I can continue to be part of tennis.-

-We still do not know that, you still have the possibility.-

-Yes, and we do not know how long it will take and whether it will really work. I can´t wait. Please J.J., do not take this away from me.-

J.J. sighed as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration because he knew Noah was right and he could not force him not to, but he did not want him to go through that again either.

-Okay, you can do it, but I have a condition, you're not going to be the one to tell them the strategies, I'll take care of it. You will remain in the shadows, understood?-

Noah bit his lip slightly as he thought about it, he was having a hard time making up his mind, but in one swift movement he took one of the pieces and moved it to his king.

-We have a deal, checkmate.-


End file.
